Celos
by Pyb World
Summary: Los celos salen a flote cuando un antiguo "amigo" de la señora Lovett llega a la casa.


**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton.

* * *

><p><strong>Celos<strong>

* * *

><p>Sweeney estaba mirando por la grande ventana de la barbería, como siempre lo hacía, pensando, recordando. Lucy. Como la extrañaba, pero el dolor en esos momentos no era casi nada comparado con el de antes. Pero ¿qué había pasado que lo había hecho cambiar de parecer?<p>

No sabía.

No quería averiguarlo.

—Le traje el almuerzo, amor —dijo una conocida voz a sus espaldas. El gruñó, pero no se volteó a verla.

No estaba de humor.

La señora Lovett salió de inmediato al ver que Sweeney no quería nada con ella. Por lo que bajó rápidamente a la primera planta, a ver como Toby ayudaba con los clientes desordenados que pedían más pasteles de carne. Ella sonrió y se fue al horno a sacar más pasteles.

Dos cuerpos cayeron y ella procedió a cortarlos, dejando ciertas partes de lado porque no le servían, tal como las uñas y cosas nada relacionadas con la carne. Los dos cuerpos quedaron hechos en poco tiempo puro hueso. Luego de eso cayó uno más, pero decidió dejarlo para mañana. Así que sacó los nuevos pasteles del horno y los cerró luego de dejar los que necesitaban calentarse.

Cerró una de las puertas principales, y se fue a cerrar la otra.

Se había olvidado de la comida del señor Todd.

Al salir de acabaron rápidamente, pero ya era tarde y la mayoría de los clientes se estaban retirando, menos uno. Era un hombre de tez morena, alto y delgado, sus ojos eran verdes como la esmeralda.

Un vaso grande de ginebra en su mano.

Toby se había quedado dormido para ya entonces en el piso, borracho por la ginebra.

—Lo siento señor, pero tenemos que cerrar —dijo la señora Lovett acercándose al hombre, quien la miró fijamente por unos segundos.

El dolor en sus ojos era notable.

—¿Acaso no me recuerda... señora Lovett? —murmuró el hombre tomando un poco más de ginebra. Ella se sentó en la silla en frente del hombre y lo miró por unos segundos. Terminó negando con la cabeza—. Eso no es bueno... ya que debido a ti me fui para que usted se pueda sostener en el dinero.

En eso ella recordó de golpe.

_Charles._

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¡Oh, Charles! —Gritó saltando de la silla para abrazarlo.

El hombre le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Envolviendo a la mujer con fuerza. Cuando se separaron hizo algo inesperado para ella, la besó en los labios con fuerza. Demostrándole el amor que sentía por ella y que nunca pudo decírselo por miedo a como ella reaccionaría.

La señora Lovett le devolvió el beso.

Ellos se olvidaron de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sobre todo Charles que había olvidado el calor del cuerpo de la mujer. Ella envolvió sus dedos en el pelo negro de hombre, haciendo más apasionado el beso.

¿Por qué lo besaba si no lo amaba? ¿Por qué hacía eso? Ella amaba al señor Todd, pero por lo visto este otro hombre no le mostraba ni siquiera una pizca de cariño. Para el señor Todd ella solamente era una sirvienta, alguien que le daba un lugar para dormir en su casa.

Con ese pensamiento, siguió adelante. Las cosas se volvieron apasionadas y a ninguno de los dos le importó. Charles llevó a la señora Lovett a su dormitorio. Preparado para lo que sería una buena noche, si es que podían seguir sin interrupciones.

Mientras en la barbería a Sweeney le resulto extraño que la señora Lovett no viniera a retirar su bandeja a medio comer, pues no había tenido mucha hambre, es más, casi nunca tenía hambre, pero eso era otra cosa. ¿Dónde estaba la señora Lovett? ¿Por qué no había subido hablando hasta por lo codos mientras se llevaba su bandeja? No era que la extrañara, solo era que... Le resultaba extraño.

La noche ya estaba bien entrada.

Bajó las escaleras a la tienda. Una de las puertas estaba abierta, eso había sido más extraño aún, la señora Lovett no le gustaba tener las puertas abiertas por miedo a lo que se podía pasar por las calles, lo que para el señor Todd creía que era un forma estúpida de pensar si vivía con un asesino.

Entró y en la sala donde estaban los sillones se encontró con Toby dormido profundamente. Todo en silencio. Bueno hasta que escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de la señora Lovett se abría.

El corazón del señor Todd se paró por un segundo.

—¿Señor...? —la voz de la señora Lovett se apagó en sus oídos.

Ella estaba solamente envuelta con una sabana, y seguramente no llevaba nada abajo.

Sweeney gruñó por lo bajo. Empujó a la señora Lovett, y miró para el interior de su dormitorio.

En la cama había un hombre, tapados por las mantas, pero aún con el rostro al aire como para poder ver en sus labios una sonrisa.

Estaba durmiendo.

El señor Todd cerró las puertas.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? —preguntó sin mirar a la señora Lovett quien tenía fuertemente agarrada la sabanas y temblaba de miedo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

El señor Todd se sentó en un sillón.

—¿¡Quién es ese hombre? —gritó haciendo saltar a la señora Lovett.

Ella se encogió contra la pared. La chimenea echaba un poco de fuego, ya que este se había estado apagando un poco ya que nadie le había puesto leña nueva desde hace unas horas. La luz del fuego iluminaba vagamente el pálido rostro del señor Todd, quien tenía una mirada asesina en su rostro. La señora Lovett pensó en que quería matarla, pues ya juraba viéndolo sacar la navaja de sus pantalones. Tembló de miedo.

—Un... Un ami... Amigo —tartamudeó ella.

Sweeney gruñó en respuesta.

Toby seguía en el suelo junto al señor Todd durmiendo plácidamente con la botella de ginebra en la mano. Sweeney lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír y sacar la navaja. La señora Lovett se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

—No, por favor, Señor T. Él joven no tiene nada que ver.

Sweeney abrió la navaja y bajó la mano para que el filo de esta acariciara la mejilla del chico.

—No... Por favor, se lo suplico —la voz de Nellie se rompió.

Sweeney retiró la navaja al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que hiciera la señora Lovett con un extraño en su cama? ¿Qué tenía que hacer él en esto? nada. Miró a la señora Lovett, de quien por su pálido rostro caían pequeñas lágrimas.

Sweeney nunca antes había sentido esa sensación de malestar en el estomago al verla así. Tan indefensa he impotente.

Dejó caer la navaja.

No le había gustado las lágrimas de la señora Lovett. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía mal por hacerla llorar y por ocasionarle todas esas cosas.

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

—¿Sweeney? —preguntó ella temerosamente al ver como él se acercaba lentamente a ella.

—Lo siento —murmuró él mirándola a los ojos fijamente. El corazón de la señora Lovett se paró por unos segundos para luego volver a latir con una rapidez increíble ¿El señor Todd le pedía disculpas? No, eso no era posible, todo era un sueño, un largo, cansador y maldito sueño. Solo tenía que despertar y todo volvería a la realidad. Todo era mentira, Charles vivo y en su casa, el señor Todd besándola, Charles besándola... un momento.

_¡Sweeney la estaba besando!_

No se había dado cuenta pero le estaba correspondiendo al beso, los labios suaves y cálidos del Sweeney contra los suyos, se movían de una forma extraña, como si no supiera que hacer ¿Y cómo no? El hombre había estado encerrado quince años sin el contacto de una mujer, por lo que ella decidió volver el beso apasionado, y lo hizo de tal forma que Sweeney tuvo que usar gran parte de su sentido común para separarse de la señora Lovett quien respiraba con irregularidad.

—Señor T...

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir otra palabra, Sweeney había desaparecido de un segundo a otro. Dejándola sola. Ella, destrozada por el comportamiento de Sweeney lloró en una esquina de la sala hasta que amaneció. Se levantó y arregló.

El señor Todd no bajó en todo el día y ella no le subió nada de comer.

Toby la ayudó mucho en todo y Charles había salido de compras. O por lo menos eso había dicho que haría, porque era de noche y no había vuelto. La señora Lovett estaba preocupada, necesitaba encontrarlo ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

—Toby —lo llamó. El chico estaba con una nueva botella de ginebra en la mano. El chico la miró—, voy a buscar a Charles, así que cuando vuelva mantente sobrio ¿Comprendes? —Tobias asintió lentamente con la cabeza—. Nos vemos luego —le besó la frente—. Si el señor Todd pregunta le dices que pasó.

Aunque ella dudaba que Sweeney bajara.

Mientras tanto, unos minutos después en la librería Sweeney se paseaba de un lado a otro. Ese día había matado más clientes que cualquier otro día normal. Se sacó la camisa machada de sangre para después pasársela a la señora Lovett y se puso otra nueva y limpia que se había comprado, bueno, la señora Lovett se lo había comprado... _Nellie._

Tocaron a la puerta. Sweeney indicó que pasara.

Era Toby.

—Señor... Todd —dijo el niño con cierto miedo en el tono de voz—. La... Mi madre... No ha vuelto.

El corazón de Sweeney se detuvo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó volviéndose a mirar a Toby quien no se había movido debajo de la puerta. El niño estaba nervioso y temblaba.

No volvió a decirlo.

El señor Todd tomó su chaqueta de barbero y bajó las escaleras corriendo, pero, al llegar al último escalón se encontró con los ojos de Nellie que lo miraban con tristeza. Le sonrió tristemente y luego miró a Toby.

—Entra a casa Toby, tengo que hablar con la señora Lovett —murmuró el señor Todd con voz contenida. Toby dudo un poco antes de entrar—. ¿Donde ha estado? —Preguntó mirándola fijamente con sus ojos negros como el carbón— Se lo voy a volver a preguntar ¿Dónde ha estado?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no importa —respondió.

Se iba a ir a la tienda, pero el señor Todd la detuvo tomándola del brazo bruscamente y volteándola hasta hacerla chocar contra su pecho. Se miraban a los ojos intensamente.

—Se ha ido ¿verdad? —no necesitaba decir más.

Ella asintió. Las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro. Ella lo besó lentamente en cuanto tuvieron contacto. Sweeney le respondió de la misma manera. Al mismo momento que juró que si veía a ese hombre de quien no sabía el nombre le ofrecería la mejor afeitada de Londres.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, verán, este es el primer fic que escribo sobre esta pareja. Espero que sean buenos conmigo, por favor.<em>


End file.
